The present invention relates generally to a timing and alarm method for monitoring pacing on a golf course, and more particularly is a method that utilizes a device that is either built into the flag sticks or is added onto existing flag sticks.
Golf is one of the oldest and most popular games in the world. The game is played in a great many countries, and is enjoyed by a tremendously broad spectrum of participants. However, it is the broad-spectrum appeal of the game that can lead to some problems in play.
Due to the nature of the game of golf, a large amount of land area is required for each golf course. This fundamental requirement of a large amount of space means that in populous areas, where demand is greatest, there are relatively few courses. Because of the game""s great popularity, the capacity of these courses is sometimes pushed to the limit or exceeded. When a course is near capacity, maintaining the pace of play becomes critical. Even on a course that is not at all crowded, a golfer or group of golfers playing behind a slow group can have their enjoyment of a round diminished greatly due to the delay caused by the preceding group. The delay is due not only to the wide range of skill levels present on a course, but slow play is also sometimes simply a matter of players not having an effective means of being made aware of the pacing of their play.
It is acknowledged in the industry that growth in the number of players must be stimulated in order to maintain golf""s financial performance. The National Golf Foundation"" 1999 Strategic Perspective on the Future of Golf recommends that local courses focus on motivating new players to take up the sport, encouraging beginners to stay with the game, and allowing avid golfers to play more often. According to USA Today and NGF Golf On-Line, 96% of golfers feel that the speed of play is an issue on golf courses.
Accordingly, there have been many efforts made in terms of prior art devices that track and/or notify golfers of the pace of their play One such device is the xe2x80x9cVariable Time Segment Pace Timing Devicexe2x80x9d of Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,487, issued Oct. 18, 1994. The device includes a plurality of timing elements that can be programmed for the amount of time that the player desires to be allotted for each hole of the course. The timing can be varied to allow for changing conditions including number of players in a group and daylight hours available. The device is to carried by at least one of the golfers.
Another tracking method is the xe2x80x9cSystem for Monitoring Play of a Golferxe2x80x9d of Mathews, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,390 and 5,097,416, issued Feb. 4, 1992, and Mar. 17, 1992 respectively. This system utilizes transmitters positioned at the tees of each of the holes of the course to activate receivers carried by the golfers. The system also includes a means of notifying the course management of slow players.
Another device to time play is the xe2x80x9cGolf Course Timer to Alleviate Slow Playxe2x80x9d of Nixon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,985, issued Jun. 4, 1996. This device is worn like a wristwatch by the golfer, and includes means to set the desired time to complete the round. The hour indicators of a normal wristwatch are replaced with the numbers of the holes of the golf course.
Still another timing device is the xe2x80x9cGolf Course Timing Method and Systemxe2x80x9d of Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,990, issued Feb. 7, 1995. This device includes provisions for specifying the time to be allotted for each hole, for tracking the time of play, and for communicating the information to course personnel.
The xe2x80x9cGolf Clockxe2x80x9d of Bartos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,212, issued Aug. 2, 1994, is another example of a programmable clock device. This device includes a digital display and is intended to be mounted on the user""s golf cart.
An earlier version of a timing system is disclosed in xe2x80x9cSystem and Method of Timing Golfers on a Golf Coursexe2x80x9d by Wolfe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,243, issued Dec. 1, 1981. This system allows the users to determine whether or not they are playing according to a prescribed time limit for each hole, as well as comparing their playing pace to other groups on the course. Unfortunately, the device does not display the timing for a current hole, but rather the display is made on the succeeding tee box.
The prior art devices and methods for pacing are subject to one or more of the following shortcomings: First, the current art assumes a willingness of the players themselves to activate and monitor the devices.
Another drawback to prior art devices and methods is that they are dependent on the golfers"" start time as opposed to actual playing conditions on the course.
Another drawback to prior art devices and methods is that they can be easily ignored. The mobile monitoring units can be placed in a golf bag or cart out of sight and thus can be completely ignored. Display boards or clocks posted at tee boxes may also be unnoticed by the golfers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf play pacing method that utilizes a device that is mounted directly in the flag sticks of the golf course.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pacing means that is dependent on the real-time playing interval for each hole relative to the pace on the course, not simply a function of the start time of a round.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method that utilizes a device that remains in a passive state until a pacing parameter has been exceeded. This characteristic of the device ensures that golfers who are not causing a pacing problem are not required to be involved in any way with the pacing device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a signal display that is very conspicuous so that it is difficult for the players to ignore the pacing warnings. The signal display of the present invention is always in the line of sight of the golfers.
The present invention is a method of tracking the pace of golf play utilizing a flagstick based pace tracking device. The pacing device is activated either by an external device or by an orientation sensing mechanism in the flag stick that is activated when the stick is moved through an arc of approximately 45xc2x0. The mechanism is reset when the stick is returned to perpendicular. The pacing device includes circuitry that measures the time expired since the last reset of the device, and activates user-selected communication mechanisms when that time is expired. The communication mechanisms include visual displays and audible signals to the golfers, as well as signals to third parties. Monitored parameters can be defined/selected for total or partial hole playing time measurement.
An advantage of the present invention is that its operation is automatically controlled by actions inherent to playing golf, (removal of the flag stick from the cup), and thus does not require affirmative actions by the golfers.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides instant performance information to the golfer when the flagstick is placed back in the cup. The golfer""s target-to-actual play time is immediately displayed.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it controls the pace of play for each hole, and is therefore not affected by the start time of individual golfers, nor by the combined play and move times.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the timing mechanism can be adjusted to accommodate variable factors affecting the course.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that it can be initiated by an external mechanism.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the best presently known mode of carrying out the invention as described herein and as illustrated in the drawings.